The Evolution of Wraithal Politics
by nightfynix
Summary: The evolution of wraithal politics as seen in the Stargate Atlantis Musicals. We hope this clears up some confusion about the wraith political system!


okay... from the title of this story, many of you may be wondering what on earth we're on... this is for those souls who didn't quite understand the wraithal politics mentioned in the Atlantis Musicals... although this is entertaining, it's also very educational (great excuse for reading fanfic!) So, we hope this clarifies things and we shall get a move on with Act 1 of the Musical Musical for Season 3!

_Disclaimer: I don't own nothing... not even this history. I just manipulate it._

**

* * *

Evolution of Wraithal Politics **

Prologue:

In a desperate fight for coloration independence, a group of rebellious wayward wonderers, pursued by their political adversaries bent on eradicating the discoloration of the Wraithal kind, escaped to a foreign solar system in the 163409. There, they practiced their abnormal political predispositions. The multi-colorful faction, once of the SwiftKill Hive, now established in political principles, conferred upon and consented to reinventing their self-images in the form of a new Hive. They would be henceforth known as… the QuickHunt Hive!

**Wraithal Revolution**

The Battle of Ona and Sodana (177504.19) – The Battle of Taolian (178105.22)

The two Hives ships met on the Northeastern front of the QuickHunt territory. The SwiftKill Hive had come to exact retribution from the QuickHunt on the basis that they had been hunting on planets within SwiftKill territory. The SwiftKill wanted a price for the privilege of allowing the QuickHunt to hunt on SwiftKill planets. The QuickHunt refusedto concede to these harsh demands.

Legend has it that as the two mother ships gallantly faced each other; a QuickHunt Dart fired an accidental shot across the bow of the SwiftKill mother ship. The binary planetary system was on the outer edge of the QuickHunt territory and it was targeted primarily. At first, it seemed as if the QuickHunt were destined to be dominated by their SwiftKill brethren. They rapidly lost planets to SwiftKill, who relentlessly pushed their way through the solar system. Then the QuickHunt quickly started regaining their rightful feeding grounds and brought the planets back under QuickHunt control. The Battle of Hamas was the ultimate turning point for the QuickHunt Hive. At this small planet on the northern side of the solar system, the QuickHunt Queen, Ergego W. Notaginsh, led a decisive attack across QuickHunt flyspace and into a SwiftKill stronghold on a neighboring planet. Due to a few militarily brilliant plans, the QuickHunt quickly overcame the SwiftKill invaders and turned them out. Back in the heart of SwiftKill territory, SwiftKill King Reogge III was most displeased with the performance of his troops. He knew his troops were losing the battle over feeding grounds, and losing quickly since the Battle of Hamas. In a last, desperate attempt to overwhelm the QuickHunt, he decided it was time to let the QuickHunt know that if the SwiftKill were going to lose, **nobody** was going to win. In a fit of kingly anger, Reogge the Third sucked on another of his human wives.

As the forces of the King and the forces of the Queen threw themselves at each other, the Queen knew her Greens and Pinks were destined to be triumphant. Her forces were pushing back the forces of the Bluebacks behind their line of offense. The QuickHunt surrounded the remains of the SwiftKill and the SwiftKill defense folded in on itself. No SwiftKill was spared. Finally, the QuickHunt had won their coloration independence for real. The Battle of Taolian was completed on 178105.22 in a royal ceremony where the head of the King's forces handed over the grants to all the planets in the solar system and allowed the QuickHunt to use the planets as feeding grounds. The SwiftKill had lost. Not once in a thousand years had they lost a single battle. Now a bunch of rebel, multi-colored scoundrels had destroyed that record. The SwiftKill slinked off to their Hive ship and engaged hyperspace almost immediately after leaving QuickHunt airspace. Their trip back was a long and strenuous one as the SwiftKill knew that their King would be enormously displeased with their utter failure to quell the rebellious nature of the multi-colored QuickHunt.

**Organization From Dependence**

The QuickHunt had a day of celebration – a day when they had won their independence from the powerful SwiftKill. The date was 178107.04. They had an all-day celebration. Parties were thrown and humans sacrificed to thank their military-minded, genius Queen. They pleaded with her to become the Queen for all in the QuickHunt Hive. She thought about their generous offer and reluctantly agreed to hold a position of such high stature. She proved to be the best Queen in QuickHunt history.

Not too long after the QuickHunt had defeated the SwiftKill Hive, word filtered through subspace that King Reogge III had been beheaded in the manner of another Hive, the VieSucent, and that the Committee of Hives in and around SwiftKill territory had decided to have Queens instead of Kings. King Reogge III went down in the books as the last Wraith King, a failure to all in the "Old World."

**Division Amongst the Ranks**

186002.03 – 186011.07

The pink and green dyed Wraith of the new Hive came to odds over their elaborate political platforms. The tension had been building between the two colors for about 100 years. Seeing as Wraith are long lived, this was a mere fraction of time for them. In time, the pink Wraith came to establish themselves as the Pink Wraith Liberal Party (PWLP) (1.) and the bright green variation of Wraith became the infamous Bright Green Wraith Conservative Party (BGWCP)(2.). Since the beginning of the QuickHunt hive in 163409, the two colorations had interbred. The result of the pairing between pink and green Wraith was a child of a mottled color. These "children," although considered the "founding children of the QuickHunt," became discriminated against due to their strange mottled-ness. As time drew closer to the Wraithal party separation, people quickly forgot what the mottled wraith represented and they became slaves to their own Hive. The PWLP did not believe in using their own kind as slaves, while the BGWCP begged to differ. The war that ensued had been building since the first mottled wraith had been born.

186104.12

The official beginning of the Wraithal Civil War had come and it struck the hive with a force like a rampant quantum wind. The battle over the mottled QuickHunt wraith and their rights had begun.

The PWLP had larger forces and slightly better spatial positions than the BGWCP, but the BGWCP were more dedicated in their warfare and had slightly better leadership. The mottled slaves had become a way of typical life for them – the BGWCP members almost couldn't live without their slaves. The mottled slaves hunted, fought, and got killed for their bright green masters. As one could well imagine, Wraithal battles could get pretty nasty and this one seemed to be no exception.

Not soon after the crowning of the new QuickHunt Queen (after Ergego died in an altercation), the BGWCP formally declared themselves to be another new Hive. If they could not be allowed to keep slaves, then what good was it to stay with the QuickHunt? The disgruntled members of the BGWCP named themselves the QuickKill hive and even stole one of the Hive mother-ships from the QuickHunt. The "QuickKill" hive went as far to even elect their own Queen – a passionate female named Ferjesene. She declared to be completely independent from the QuickHunt, but the QuickHunt Queen would hear nothing of it.

Hoping to end the war quickly and easily, the PWLP QuickHunt Queen demanded a strangulation of the planets in the solar system that the "QuickKill" claimed as theirs (3.). The plan was aptly named the Eritus Plan, after the bug that, once attached to an animal's neck, would not let go and in the process of feeding, it killed the host animal. As it were, the rebel BGWCP had seized about half of the planets in the entire solar system. The solar system was almost evenly split in half through the middle.

The Eritus Plan was met with limited success and the war did not finish quickly as many had hoped. Instead the war lasted for another four years. The BGWCP put up a pretty decent fight, but soon their supply of humans dwindled almost to extinction. The humans were being consumed so often that they rarely had a chance to procreate. Of course the lack humans had been caused, in no small part, by the Eritus Plan. Slowly, the PWLP retook the stolen territory and on 186505.26, the BGWCP "QuickKill" members officially surrounded to their QuickHunt brethren. The PWLP Queen ordered that all mottled slaves be released from servitude.

**Conclusions**

Several years later, after the mess that occurred involving the reintegration of the BGWCP into QuickHunt society, the mottled wraith of the QuickHunt formed the Mottled Wraith Independent Party (MWIP). This old name is no longer recognized as a political party for another minority of wraith joined with the mottled wraith years later to fight together in another civil rights uproar. Since that time, the party has been renamed appropriately – they're now called the Mottled Betoweled Wraith Independent Party (MBWIP) (4.).

After the Civil War, all three wraithal parties had been established and spread throughout the galaxy. These new minorities joined with the old party of the blue Wraith to make a new four party system. Because of their epic flight from repression, the QuickHunt did not sleep, like the other wraith, for about 350 years. Only about 50 years ago did the QuickHunt hibernate again. Then the Atlanteans came to the Pegasus Galaxy and woke the entire Wraith population. The rest is history.

* * *

Footnotes: 

1. Refer to the Atlantis Musical: Season 1

2. Refer to the Atlantis Musical: Season 2

3. During the Eritus Plan, humans were immensely joyful in having the wraith actually defend them from other wraith. They, of course, were totally oblivious to the divisions in the QuickHunt hive. The local humans were so pleased that the wraith had transplanted them to a safe place that they began to worship their wraith "rescuers." Those rescuers were the PWLP SwiftHunt wraith. Here is noted the first group of wraith worshippers.

4. Refer to Atlantis Musical: Season 2, Act 4

* * *

like it??? we hope so!!!! PLEASE review!! 


End file.
